So many falling trees
by Tracergirl
Summary: Bambi had a nightmare. He woke up without his father next to him. Could his dream have been more than just a nightmare? Oneshot. The Great Prince X Bambi Fatherly/Parental love. And a small BambixFaline /playful/ fluff. Rated K for some light violance/forest fire.


**Hello there, this is my first Bambi fanfic, I just had only two stories and then I saw Bambi 1 and 2 and this idea came to me. I might also have a few other Bambi fanfics, or I either wrote some already. I'm saying this, because I wrote this in summer, but I'm posting it now. I didn't have any problems with the Internet, I just promised, that I would manage all my stories and artwork at summer and post them at the 15****th**** of September(when Bulgaria's school year starts, but some are a week later, two weeks later etc.) Any way ON WITH THE STORY!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**R&R! **

_Bambi was walking with his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, toward the meadow, he was very content with the bond they recently shared. He was able to walk with his father the way he did, he taught him this, as well as a whole bunch of other things, like Bambi wanted him to. They were reaching the meadow, when they did, Bambi looked at all the playing fawns and dears and wondered what they would be doing today._

"_Hey Bambi!"_

_He looked around quickly, searching curiously for the owner of the voice and found him nearby himself, it was Thumper. _

"_You wanna come and play with us?" Thumper said, pointing with a waving hand towards the group of animals, which he recognised as Faline, Thumper's sisters and Flower. Bambi looked quickly at his father, then at Thumper, then back at his father, then at Thumper, then back to his father, then Thumper finally said "Come on! You barely even see us lately!"_

_Bambi looked at his father, as if asking him for permission, then the Great Prince smiled and said "Go on, I won't stop you."_

"_Really?" Bambi said hopefully, with a big smile on his face._

"_Yes. I think we don't have much to do today anyway." He answered, while smiling, turning his head to the meadow at the last sentence._

"_WOO HOO!" Bambi ran with Thumper towards the group. The Great Prince laughed quietly to himself and left._

_Bambi ran to his friends._

"_Hi, Bambi!" Faline greeted._

"_Hi!"_

"_Hello Bambi!" Flower greeted._

"_Hello!"_

"_Hello Young Prince!" Thumper's sisters said._

"_Hi!" With that they started to walk(Thumper and his sisters started to hop along)._

"_We hope we didn't interrupt you and your dad, Thumper just kept insisting-" Flower was cut off._

"_No, no we just ca-"Bambi was interrupted by Thumper._

"_Well, EXCUSE ME, but we couldn't even see 'em lately!" Thumper said._

"_No." One of Thumper's sisters said while hoping._

"_It was yesterday, when he came at the end of the story." Another one said, while hoping._

"_Big brother." A third one said._

"_When will you grow up?" A forth one said._

"_HEY!" Thumper said. His sisters started giggling at his expression._

"_Speaking of growing up...How are your white spots Bambi? Are they gone?" Faline asked, looking at Bambi._

"_Well...There are some left..." He said, embarrassed, looking at his left spots, although he WAS telling the truth. Faline decided to take advantage of his embarrassment._

"_Really? I could grow antlers faster than you can lose your spots!"Faline said, kind of playfully._

"_OH YEAH?" He replied returning the playfulness._

"_YEAH!" _

"_Prove it!" he challenged, smirking. She smirked and turned her body to the left._

"_With pleasure." She said before turning to her left to run, Bambi chased after her, they both started to laugh._

"_HEY! Wait for us!" Thumper yelled running towards them, his sisters and Flower following close behind._

_They continued to run and laugh wildly, not noticing how far they were from the meadow, they were in a nearby forest. Bambi was leading now, looking towards the group, then turned to the way he was going, he suddenly gasped as he looked at what he was turned to, he stopped, as his friends stopped in horror. THERE WAS A FIRE SURROUNDING THE FOREST! He froze for a bit, but then quickly yelled. "RUN!"_

_They ran to the opposite direction, Bambi couldn't make it, because a burned tree fell over his way. He quickly looked around for another way._

"_Bambi! This way!" His father suddenly called him from another way out. He ran to him and they continued to run though the burning trees. There were too pats at the end, they ran to the right one, but a burning tree blocked their way. They ran to the left one, when they were reaching the end a tree, which wasn't burning was going to any moment, hit the ground and not just the ground, but also the Great Prince, he fell, almost unable to move. Bambi stopped beside him, hoping he could get unstuck._

_He coughed a few times before saying. "Bambi...go...without me..." he coughed again._

"_But...I can't!" Bambi said, a tear falling on the ground._

"_Yes...you can...Remember...we have to make sacrifices sometimes..."He said, coughing a bit more, smiling and letting his own tear fall down, he tried to put one of his front legs on his son's cheek._

"_But I can't lose you too!"Bambi started to cry, trying to grab his father's front leg._

"_Hushh...I won't be lost...I will never leave you...my son..."He said softly, with all his strength, smiling, his front leg was beginning to fall down._

"_But-"_

"_Husshh..." He said softly, smiling before closing his eyes and letting his front leg fall down, but Bambi held it._

"_No...Dad..." He quietly said, letting himself cry._

"_Dad!" He yelled, but there was no reply._

"_DAD!"_

"_DAD!" He yelled, but still no reply. He put his head next to his father's, nuzzling him a little, while crying._

"_No...Dad..." Bambi looked at his motionless body, feeling even more sorrow. At that moment the tree started burning._

"_DAD!"_

"DAD!" Bambi woke up, realising it was a nightmare. He looked around, there was no sign of his father in the den. He noticed it was very early for him to wake up, the morning hadn't **nearly** come out. He went outside the den, he wasn't there either. Bambi ran around a little.

"Dad!" He yelled, there was no reply.

"DAD!" No reply.

"Dad..." he said defeated, he lowered his head and let a few small tears fall down.

"Bambi?" At the voice, Bambi turned around. His tears stopped.

When the Great Prince was right in front of his son, he said, looking at Bambi."I'm sorry I woke you up at this time of the day, I just-"he had a surprised look on his face, when Bambi started nuzzling him, with his ears down, crying a bit.

"Dad, you wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"What?"he was confused.

"You wouldn't die and leave me alone, would you?" Bambi started to sob.

"Husshh..."His father calmed him down, nuzzling Bambi's head with his."Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah..." He sobbed again."The-this forest was burning an-and a tree hit you an-and you told me to leave you alone an-and then-" He quickly said.

"Husshh..."He calmed and quieted him. "Bambi, remember, you are a Prince and neither I or your mother will ever leave you. Even your mother, now…she is still with us…..even if you can't see her." He said, a warm smile still on his face.

Bambi was surprised a bit of what his father told him….that had been just what his mother told once…in his dream…..he looked at his father again, with a surprised exression…..meeting his father's warm smile again…..Bambi gave some loud sobs again, closing his eyes again."There were so many falling trees*sob**sob*"

"Hushsh..." his father calmed him down. Maybe his father was right…maybe his mother really **was** nearby…..because he felt as if she still was….as long as his father was with him that is…he felt…protected…not in need of anyone else….

A few moments later the Great Prince assumed that Bambi was asleep, so he carried him to the den, with his head. He put him down to rest, laid beside him, he put his head near his son's and said. "I will never leave you...my son..." And a few moments later he fell asleep himself.

**Did you like it? I cried a bit, when I wrote the end of the dream. This is actually the only fic, I've ever made up, that isn't romance(although I DID put a bit of Faline and Bambi here) XD! If you want you could visit my DA account and ask for request for ANYTHING. I am an anime artist, so I will do bases if you want. And please, if you've read any of my other fanfics REVIEW!**

**REVIEW FOR THIS STORY TOO!**


End file.
